Return Home
by DJfire
Summary: Hello, my name is Artemisia. I am the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' sister! I know, you may not have heard of me, yet. My father sent me away on a journey, claiming I needed better training in order to protect our family. I obeyed my elderly sensei and left for Japan before my little brothers grew old enough to remember me. This is the story of how I return home...
1. Chapter 1

Artemisia calls her family to tell them of her return...

* * *

"Hello, this is Leonardo."

"Woah, you sound so grown up!"

"Uh, who is this?"

"Oh, can I just speak with your father?"

"...Okay..."

"Hello?"

"Father? Is that really you?"

"Artemisia! My daughter, what is the reason you called?"

"Father, I am coming home..."

"When will you be returning, my daughter?"

"I should be at New York in a week from tomorrow, father... Um..."

"What is it, Artemisia?"

"Are... My brothers going to be okay with my return? I know Leonardo should be use to being the eldest, will he accept me being older than him, Father?"

"Leonardo is a reasonable boy, my daughter, do not worry about your siblings."

"Will you please tell them about me? I don't want to be attacked by my little brothers..."

"Very well, Artemisia, I shall tell your brothers about your return..."

"Thank you, Master. I have to go now. I love you!"

"Good bye my daughter."

* * *

**Note: Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

The day has come, Artemisia's return to home! But Splinter hasn't told his sons yet. For some Master Splinter couldn't bring himself to tell his sons of their sister... Splinter meditated long and hard, struggling to understand why it was so difficult for him to explain that his boys had an older sibling.

Splinter finally stood, calling for his sons. He was going to tell them!

"Yes, Master Splinter?" Leonardo answered the call, sitting in front of his sensei along with his siblings.

"My sons, you have an elder sister named, Artemisia. She traveled to Japan many years ago, and now she is returning home..."

The turtles stared for a moment, "Huh?"

The rat sighed, "I am truely sorry I did not inform you sooner, but Artemisia will be ariveing tonight."

"Wait, we have an older sister, named Artemisia?" Michelangelo repeated.

Splinter nodded slowly, looking over his sons' faces, "Yes..."

Donatello seemed to have a clue, "she went to Japan, to train?"

"Yes," answered Master Splinter.

Raphael looked a little ticked, "Artemisia was training in Japan, for how long?"

"Fourteen years, my son." the elderly rat said, leaning heavily upon his staff.

A lightbulb went off inside Leonardo, "So she left when we were only a year old... Why have you never told us about her, sensei?"

The master sighed and bowed his head, "Artemisia, was very active as a child. She was hard to handle with four adventurous toddlers to take care of, but Artemisia took her training as a kunoichi very seriously. Soon, an evil arose within New York, so I sent my five year old daughter to Japan to train further in the art of the ninja..."

"So... You sent her away to protect her?" Michelangelo asked, obviously confused.

The rat shook his head, "No, I sent Artemisia away so she could better protect herself and her siblings..."

The turtles sighed, "She's returning tonight, so should we go out and look for her?" Leonardo questioned.

"I believe that would be a good idea..." Splinter said.

The boys nodded and left to search for their sibling.

* * *

A large green figure came up, out of the water. She frightened away the few people that were around with her appearance, battle scars covered her body, she held sharpened katana blades in her hands, ready to strike. The mutant sighed, and brushed her black bangs out of her dark eyes, revealing a yellow mask.

"Finally, home..." she whispered, then vanished into the shadows of the night.

* * *

note: **Sorry if I disappoint! :'(... please, tell me what you think and if you have any ideas on what should happen next!... I'm lost!**


	3. Chapter 3

The yellow masked mutant wrung out her long black hair. She stared at the water as it dripped with solemn eyes, "Note to self: wait 'till the boat has reached the docks before jumping off next time…" she sounded frustrated, but kept her voice down to a low whisper.

"Artemisia, is that you?" A voice called from behind.

The turtle whipped around, and yanked her katana out of its sheath. She had to adjust her grip on the handle several times because the blade was still soaked in water. The mutant's eyes searched the shadowed areas in the alley, waiting for someone to jump out and attack her. The mutated turtle shook her head, she was only imagining things.

Then four green figures revealed themselves to her, each wearing a mask similar to hers, "Hey, we're your brothers…" the blue masked turtle told her, she recognized him to be her younger brother, Leonardo.

She immediately sheathed her blade, staring at her brothers, "You scared me to death!" she scolded in a hushed voice, but she was smiling, relieved.

Raphael spoke up, "Let's go home, Master Splinter is probably worried 'bout us."

The others nodded and Raphael pulled up the entrance to the sewers, he waited for his siblings to jump in before jumping in and sealing the cover himself.

Leonardo led the way back to the lair, his siblings on his heels. They walked in silence for about five minutes until Michelangelo decided it was time to start a conversation, "So, Art, what was it like in Japan?" he asked innocently, looking up to Artemisia who was actually taller than all of them by a few inches.

Artemisia glanced at her youngest brother, "It was sorta scary at first, and Master Splinter didn't exactly tell me where to go… I was on my own for a while, then a clan of ninjas found me; they raised me and finished my training. " she said.

Her brothers looked at her, "Oh, so you never actually had a Sensei, the ninjas that found you taught you everything…" Donatello understood.

Artemisia smiled, "Yeah, the family that took me in taught me everything, very smart, Donatello…"

"Thanks…" he said, turning away for a short moment.

Leonardo stopped the others with a quick wave with his hand, "You hear that?" his voice was low, and laced with alert.

The turtles listened carefully, a distant sound of feet splashing in water.

Raphael grimaced, "What the-?"

**"Hello, turtles…" **the dark voice echoed off the walls, and the air suddenly grew cold.

Artemisia's eyes widened.

* * *

**Yeah, I know... Please tell me what you think! ... You seriously have no idea what I've been through to write this chapther... -_-'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangit! I forgot to thank y'all for reading and giving me all the awesome ideas! **O.o'

**so, here it goes...**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 3**

**Is that all? ...Wait... I forgot disclaimer too?! **

**What is wrong with me? ...**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Artemisia and a villian named Masaru! I own nothing or no one else!**

_Artemisia: _What are you yelling for, DJ?

_Me: _... I honestly have no idea...

_Artemisia: _Okay... Is this chapter going to hurt my brothers?

_Me: _Not at all! but you might scare them a bit...

_Artemisia: _That's not fair...

_Me: (Shrugs) _Sorry, Art.

* * *

The turtles pulled out their weapons, and fell into defensive stances.

"Alright, guys, we need _five turtles _home tonight. Stay close together and don't do anything reckless, got it?" Leonardo ordered in his best leader voice.

The others nodded automatically, the boys wondered how their elder sister would react to Leonardo giving orders, she did fine, as if she already knew he was leader of their little clan.

When the sound of water splashing under someone's path came to a stop, the man called out to them again, this time, the villainess edge was beyond noticeable, **"Ah, Artemisia, I believe you still remember me, no?"**

Artemisia's breath grew rapid as adrenalin pumped through her veins. The sound of her heart thumping against her chest pounded in her eardrums as she paled. The yellow banded mutant was whether speechless, or she knew better to reply. Either way, her siblings did not like the way this person was talking to their family member.

"Alright, what'd ya want wit' our sister?" Raphael finally called into the darkness. His tone was dark; it almost frightened his younger brothers, Artemisia and Leonardo half expected that from him.

The man started to approach them again; he let out a twisted chuckle, startling all five of his victims, **"Do not worry about Artemisia, Raphael… You are the turtle who gave away your position…"**

The red masked turtle gulped hard, realizing his mistake. Leonardo slapped the back of his younger brother's head, giving him a death glare, Raphael glared back, rubbing his head.

"Nice goin' Raph!" Donatello spat, maneuvering himself behind Michelangelo to where they were standing shell-to shell, so they wouldn't be venerable to attacks, seeing the movements the two older brothers fell into sync and positioned themselves shell-to-shell as well.

Artemisia was standing still for the longest time; she listened to the enemy's footsteps. Eventually, she swung into the shadows; a crack of a jaw bone was heard. The four boys jumped, but Artemisia lulled a heavily built man out of the darkness by swinging her blade at him, herding him out blindly.

When the man was in the dimmed light, the turtles could see the nasty scar tracing down the guy's neck, he rubbed his face to rid the blood seeping from his jaw, **"I see you have improved your skills since** **last time I've** **seen you, Artemisia… very impressive…" **his voice boomed, echoing off the tunnel walls.

"I was _only _five years old, Masaru…" Artemisia growled, holding up a blade to his neck, baring her teeth.

**"Yes, five years old, so young to be thrown out by your father…" **replied Masaru.

The yellow masked turtle narrowed her eyes as her younger brothers joined her, "I was sent away to get better training… because of_ you, _I had to leave my family…"

Masaru snorted, **"Aw… is that what your daddy told you, sweet heart? He was lying to you…" **he cooed, as if talking to a baby.

The turtles grimaced at the man's remark. Artemisia applied more pressure on the man's throat, drawing a thin line of blood, she started to talk, "You know, I would _really love _to slit your throat open like you threatened to do to me, but-"

Masaru cut her off, **"You won't…"**

Artemisia cursed in Japanese under her breath, "No, _I won't _kill you… that would taint my family's name…" She gave her brothers a look, and Raphael did the honors of knocking the guy out cold.

"So why exactly would it be bad to kill the guy?" Michelangelo asked, glaring at Masaru limp form.

The eldest turtle sighed and sheathed her weapons, "I can't sink down to his level… C'mon, we should tell Splinter that Masaru is out to kill us again!" she was obviously upset and the boys stayed out of her way as she marched back to the lair. The guys knew better than to ask what just happened between Artemisia and this Vince man, maybe later…

* * *

**Please Reveiw! And Please tell me if you have any ideas on what should happen next... :0**


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you for reading**

**okay, i liked the idea about the boys not liking art... but i wasn't sure how to do that sooo... yeah.**

**please tell me what you think and enjoy**

* * *

The five arrived to their home safely, not attracting anymore villains or threats. By now Artemisia was calmer, but the boys were still a little wary of her. They all entered the lair quietly, but Master Splinter sensed his children's presence by feeling their spirits while meditating.

The elderly rat stood up and wiped his sweaty paws against his robes before greeting his turtles. He heard his children conversing with each other in the kitchen.

"Was it jus' me, or was… Masaru kinda creepy?" Michelangelo asked his siblings cautiously.

A few seconds of silence past between the turtles before Artemisia finally spoke up, "Yeah, he's creepy…" her voice sounded distant.

Splinter folded his ears down at the mentioning of his daughter's enemy, he stepped in the kitchen, but his family didn't notice him, they were too concerned for Artemisia by the looks of it.

Leonardo glanced at his sister, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Artemisia kept her gaze on the table, "Uh huh, 'm fine, Leo…" she answered softly.

"Hey, Sensei!" Michelangelo greeted, startling his elder sister, she nearly jumped out of her seat.

Splinter lifted his ears, shuffled over to his daughter, and rested a paw on her shoulder. Artemisia flinched at his touch, but didn't pull away from him.

"What troubles you, my daughter?" he asked gently, of course, he already knew. It just seemed more appropriate to ask what was wrong.

She didn't answer, so Leonardo did for her, "Uh, Masaru snuck up on us when we were heading back to the lair… Him and Artemisia sort of… you know…"

Splinter squeezed his daughter's shoulder, "Artemisia, it has been many years since we have last heard from Masaru. It is very unlikely that he will strike again anytime soon… there is no reason to worry, my daughter."

"_Hai, Chichi_." _Yes, father. _She answered.

The rat smiled, then he looked at the clock, "You boys should go to bed." He announced.

The boys groaned, but did as they were told, leaving their sister with their father.

"Watashi wa anata ga nagai tabi o motte iru koto o zentei to shite?" _I assume you have had a long journey? _Splinter asked, and taking a seat next to Artemisia.

Artemisia looked at him, she grinned the way she use to as a kid, "Wa kateidearu koto ga yoidesu." _It is good to be home. _She claimed.

Splinter smiled back, "Anata wa sukoshi mo kawatte inai." _You haven't changed a bit._

"Watashi wa anata o nogashita." _I missed you. _Artemisia admitted, pulling her father into a hug.

Master Splinter returned the embrace, "Watashi wa amarini mo anata o nogashita." _I missed you too._

The hug finally broke a few minutes later when the turtle yawned.

"You are tired, Artemisia." said Splinter, "Your brothers and I have not been able to prepare for your return, I am sorry to say you will have to rest on the sofa for tonight…"

Artemisia smirked, "I have been sleeping on a hard, wooden floor! I couldn't ask for anything more!" she exclaimed.

Then she let her father lead her to the couch, where she slept peacefully and undisturbed.

In the morning, Splinter awoke and went to the kitchen. He saw Michelangelo cooking, Raphael reading a comic book, and Leonardo and Donatello conversing with each other.

"Breakfast everyone!" The youngest yelled, handing out plates full of eggs and bacon.

He gave each mutant a plate until two dishes remained, "Hey, where's Art?"

"I think she's in the living room, Mikey." Donatello answered, sipping on his coffee.

Michelangelo nodded and started out the kitchen, but Splinter stopped him, "Be _very _careful waking up your sister, Michelangelo, if she is anything like she use to be, you might… alarm her…" he warned.

The boys all looked at him for a moment, and Splinter gave them a look that meant 'don't ask', and Michelangelo continued out of the kitchen, all eyes following him.

Only a few seconds later Artemisia screamed, and the boys laughed when they heard a loud thud and Michelangelo begging her to calm down. Then the two appeared Artemisia looked as if she'd been in a fight, and Michelangelo looked terrified, they took their seats with the rest of their family and began eating.

"You don't wake up easily, do ya?" Raphael snickered.

Artemisia glared at her red banded brother, "Don't mess with me in the morning..." she warned blankly.

Michelangelo nudged his sister, "Well, at least you didn't kill me!"

They all chuckled.

"I don't think she would've killed you, Mikey." Leonardo laughed.

Michelangelo and Artemisia glanced at each other, "Yeah, all I did was flip you…" she agreed.

A few seconds of silence past before Splinter said, "Artemisia, would you like to join us on our morning training today?"

"Um… sure, I guess?" Answered Artemisia.

Master Splinter nodded, "Training starts in fifteen minutes." He got up and put away his platter before retreating to his room to prepare for coaching five turtles.

"…Okay, that was kinda weird…" Donatello mumbled, and the others nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I apologize for the super late update. :-( I've been VERY distracted for the past month or two... But I really do hope you enjoy this, and feel free to give me any ideas!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Artemisia!**

**Partial credit to Sika because this chapter sorta built off an idea of theirs :-) **

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR READING!**

* * *

All five turtles knelt in front of Splinter, each wondering why their father was acting differently than before. The rat folded his hands behind his back as he observed his children.

Splinter eyed his two eldest, making them squirm under his gaze before finally saying, "Artemisia, I would appreciate it if you would train with Leonardo today..."

Leonardo and Artemisia looked at each other with wide eyes, "...Are you sure, Master Splinter?" Artemisia asked worriedly.

Their father tilted his head slightly as he studied his eldest, "Do you doubt yourself, my daughter?"

The turtle girl's cheeks flushed, "Well, no... It's just that...um..."

"You're too wimpy?" Raphael guessed with a sly smile.

His older sister shot him a 'knock it off' look and stumbled over words again, "J-Just... N-Never mind..."

The rat sighed and pointed to a corner where plenty of training equipment was set up neatly.

The two turtles got up and went to the reserved corner while the others started to train with Splinter, "Okay... I seriously have no idea what we are supposed to do..." Artemisia admitted with a slight shrug.

"Uh... Train?"Leonardo asked.

Artemisia cursed in Japanese under her breath, "Well, yeah... I mean like what are we suppose to be training..."

When Leonardo started to say something, Artemisia cut him off, "And don't say ninjitsu!"

Leonardo laughed, "Oh, I know what you mean now!"

His sister folded her arms over her chest, "Yeah."

"Artemisia, Leonardo, you are to be training!" scolded their father in his sensei tone.

Both of his children flinched, "Hai, Sensei." they automatically replied.

"Uh, master Splinter?" Artemisia called nervously once he turned around.

Splinter turned to her and seemed to read his daughter's mind, "Work on your katas, my children."

The turtles nodded and watched as Splinter examined his three remaining sons.

"Alright, let's do this!" Artemisia sang sarcastically.

Her younger brother chuckled at her fake excitement, "Okay, miss enthusiastic!"

Artemisia hardened her gaze, "Good, let's get serious... You ready, Leo?"

Leonardo gave a stern look with a sharp nod, "Yes."

Then the siblings started very complex katas, they kept up with each other and never slowed to catch their breath, at least until master Splinter called for them to join their brothers in sparring.

Breathing heavily, the turtles lined up in front of Splinter.

"Donatello, you will be sparring with Michelangelo." Splinter informed.

Donatello and Michelangelo both nodded, saying, "Hai, Sensei."

Next, Splinter said, "Raphael, you and Artemisia will be sparring together."

"WHAT?!" Raphael cried, "I can't hit a girl!"

Artemisia glared at him , "But a girl could hit you, Raphael." and then the tension started to build.

Splinter whacked his red banded son on the head with his staff, making a loud crack echo through the lair. Raphael rubbed the back of his head, awaiting a long lecture to follow.

"You are sparring with Artemisia, Raphael. I do not want to repeat myself again. Do you understand what I am saying to you, my son?" Splinter started harshly.

Artemisia groaned, "Anata ga eta watashi o karakatte..." You gotta be kidding me...

"What was that?" Splinter questioned sharply, turning to Artemisia.

Artemisia quickly replied without delay, "Nothing, chichi."

Splinter gave her a warning look, "Leonardo, why don't you go observe Michelangelo and Donatello for me?"

"Hai, sensei." Leonardo replied, and left to the opposite side of the dojo.

Raphael and Artemisia both glanced at each other.

Splinter waited patiently for his two turtles to get in fighting stances, and once they did he yelled out, "Commence!"

The red masked hot head tried to hit his sister, who easily avoided his fist and bopped him on the head.

"Heh, what happened to not wanting to hit a girl?" Artemisia taunted sarcastically.

Raphael growled and threw a kick at her, Artemisia caught his foot and flipped him over. She held the squirming Raphael on the ground for a few seconds, until he managed to pull her down with him. Artemisia came crashing down with a thud, as her younger brother jumped up.

Before Raphael could land a blow, Artemisia pushed herself out of his way, causing her brother to lose his balance. Artemisia took the advantage to get up and throw Raphael to the ground. Master Splinter apparently has watched enough and told them to quit without declaring a winner.

The yellow banded turtle jumped to her feet and held out a hand to Raphael, who refused her help and got up with a grunt.

"Raphael, you allowed your negative emotions to blind you once again, my son. This problem will become your downfall Raphael, if you continue to let your anger control you." Splinter informed seriously.

Raphael nodded curtly, "Yes, sensei."

Then their father turned to Artemisia, "My daughter, you, much like Raphael, allow your emotions to overwhelm you and effect your actions. You are a very skilled warrior, Artemisia, but you too, have to work on controlling your emotions..."

Artemisia sighed, "Hai, sensei."

Then the elderly rat left to watch the other two sparring turtles with Leonardo, leaving two very ticked off mutants.

"Oh this is not over!" Raphael growled at his sibling.

Artemisia twirled around to glare at him, "You bet it's not, this is only the beginning..." she hissed back, eyes narrowing.

Raphael crossed his arms with a snort, "Was that meant to sound tough, or stupid?"

His sister growled with a death glare, "What's your problem?"

With a huff her brother replied, "Why don't you just shut the heck up?!"

Artemisia folded her arms over her chest, forced a smile and whispered in his ear, "Whatever you want, Raph..." and quietly walked to her other brothers, leaving the hot head alone.

"Huh?" came Raphael's questioning voice.

His sister glanced at him from over her shoulder with a devilish grin, making him curse under his breath.

Then Splinter told his children that morning training was over, and they were free to go. The others automatically felt the tension between their red and yellow banded siblings, but only made a mental note as they walked out of the dojo.

In an attempt to cheer up his sister, Michelangelo said, "Hey Art, will you play my newest videogame with me?"

Artemisia had to force back a sigh of relief, "Sure Mikey."

"YES!" Michelangelo practically dragged Artemisia to the TV and shoved a game controller in her hands...

* * *

**I'll be sure to include Art playing videogames with Mikey in the next chapter! :-P**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I only own Artemisia and Masaru!

that is all.

Enjoy!

"Have you ever played this game before?" Michelangelo asked Artemisia, throwing her character across the screen.

Artemisia was starting to feel sympathy pain for her little girl in the game and groaned as she hit the floor, "C'mon Mikey, give us a break! I haven't ever played this game!"

The girl in the game scrambled back up to her feet and took an weird fighting stance, the man that served as Mikey's character towered over the girl and stomped all over her. Then the big blue eyes to the girl turned into larger Xs, Art lost her last life in the game.

"MWA HA HA HA HA!" Michelangelo laughed wickedly, then jumped up and did a little victory dance, "I win, uh huh, I win again!" he sang.

Artemisia huffed, tightened her yellow mask, and leaned back into the couch, "Whatever..."

Mikey giggled as he poked Artemisia playfully, "Lighten up, Arty."

Art swatted his hand away with a smile, "This is as happy as I will ever get, Michelangelo..."

"What if you won?" Mikey asked, sitting back down.

"I probably wouldn't get much more excited than I already am..." Artemisia admitted, crossing her arms.

Michelangelo huffed, then he decided mimicking his sister's sitting position might improve the situation somehow, he leaned back, crossed his arms and threw one leg over the other.

Art looked at him with a strange expression, "What the shell are you trying to do, Mikey?"

"Why do girls always sit like this? It's not comfortable or anything!" Michelangelo complained, gesturing to his crossed legs.

His elder sibling shrugged carelessly, "Most women find it... Safer to sit like this, so men don't look up their skirts and junk like that..."

"GROSS! But you're a turtle... You don't wear skirts, do you?" Mikey pointed out.

He earned another shrug, "No, I don't wear skirts... I Guess I just picked it up from the girls in Japan..." she explained.

"That makes more sense..." Mikey undid the sitting style and went back to slouching over on his knees like usual.

When Art didn't reply, Mikey tried to start a new conversation, "So, are you gonna come with us for patrol tonight?"

"Patrol? Oh yeah, patrol... That's up for Leonardo to decide..." Artemisia answered swiftly.

Mikey eyed her suspiciously, "But aren't you older than Leo?"

Artemisia smiled at that, "Just because I'm older than Leo, Mikey, doesn't mean I'm going to take his place as leader. It only means I get to mother hen all four of you and help you train to become better ninja... It's Leo's decision to decide weather it is best for me to tag along, or stay in the lair with master Splinter..."

Michelangelo thought about it for a long moment, "So you don't have a say in it then?"

Artemisia thought for a simple explanation, "I could say something if I wanted to, but one of the reasons I left was to help you all develop as warriors, and because Leo is training to be the leader, I want him to decide what is best for his team, weather it be that I come with you or not, he will get the last word... Understand?"

"You want to help Leo become a better leader? But isn't he already a great leader? That's what master Splinter is always telling him..." Mikey said.

His yellow masked sister sighed, "He obviously has already proven his leadership skills to you and our father, but he has yet to prove himself to me, my expectations for my little brothers are far greater than master Splinter's, I've already figured that out..."

Then Donatello came in and sat next to Mikey, he gave each of them a un-trusting glance before snatching the remote from the floor and then he turned the TV to the news, they watched it for a while, then the screen went blank with the sound still working.

"what the heck?" Donnie asked himself quietly.

Michelangelo looked to his older brother, "What's wrong with the TV, Donnie?"

The purple banded turtle shook his head, "I have no idea what's wrong, Mikey...", getting up and walking to the TV, Donatello threatened to tinker with the television's wires.

Artemisia waited quietly for Donnie to fix whatever was broken in the TV, if it even had anything to do with its inner workings, that is, somehow she felt it was something so much more serious than tech issues.

Raphael stopped into the room and stood over Donatello, "Aw, Donnie, you broke the dang TV again!" he shouted.

"No, Raphael, something happened to the screen and I am simply trying to fix it. So far I can't find anything not functioning properly or out of place, this is very strange..." Donatello explained coolly.

Raph pointed at his sister, "Maybe... Whatever that thing is, has something to do with it..." he suggested.

"RAPH!" Mikey and Donnie both yelled, then they looked to Art, who just looked away from all of them, leaning on the armrest.

Splinter strolled in with Leonardo trailing behind him, "What is going on in here?" demanded the rat.

"Raph just made fun of Art and said she made the TV mess up, sensei." Michelangelo spoke up.

Their master's nose twitched with irritation, "Raphael, come with me." he commanded, beckoning his son to follow him into the dojo, who did.

Once they were out of ear-shot, Leo walked up to his sister, "Art, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She snapped, blowing hair out of her face.

Mikey looked sympathetic, "Don't worry, Arty, Raphael can be a huge jerk sometimes..." he comforted.

Artemisia huffed out a breath, "As if I didn't know that already." she grumbled.

Leo sighed, deciding to leave her alone, sit down, and wait. As soon as he sat down though, the noises coming from the television ceased and fuzzy static appeared across the monitor.

"I did not do that..." Donnie whispered loud enough for his siblings to hear.

Michelangelo stared at the black and gray designs on the screen for a long moment, earning attention from his sister and two brothers.

"Are you okay, Michelangelo?" Artemisia asked, waving a hand in his face.

He grabbed her wrist and pushed Art's hand away, "Is it just me, or does that sorta look like a sideways dude in the TV?" he questioned, pointing at it.

Donatello stood up and went behind the couch to get a better look at what his little brother was seeing, and everyone tilted their heads to the left as the image flipped.

The man on the screen became a little more clearer and a vivid scar on his face and neck was obvious, the man talked slowly and clearly, " Miss me much, Artemisia?"

"Masaru." Artemisia hissed angrily, sending poisonous chills through her brothers' veins.

Masaru continued, "I can't imagine that you, my dear, have told your pathetic family of mutants our history, now have you?" a twisted grin crossed his face, "Yes, yes, that large rodent you call father and sensei does know the beginning of this long tale..."

Art turned to her purple masked sibling calmly, "Is there anyway you can turn off the TV? Trust me, you do not want to hear this..."

"If I unplug it..." he started, and pulled the plug.

The television went blank for a second, but the man returned, "Nice try, Artemisia, but your brothers will find out what you have done in your past, and I will take back what you have taken from me so many years ago."

Then Splinter returned with Raphael, who seemed like all his energy was sucked out if him.

"Welcome, Splinter and Raphael..." Masaru greeted politely.

Both Splinter, and Raph froze. How would he know they just entered? Donnie started to look around for a camera, microphone, or anything that would allow that man to spy on them, but had no luck. Artemisia growled as her eyes narrowed, her anger was boiling inside her.

"Now, boys... I first met your darling sister when she was-"

Splinter threw his cane at the television, it impaled it and smoke rose to the top of the lair.

"You four do not need to know that story, not yet." Splinter informed.

Michelangelo groaned, "And now we can't watch TV anymore!"

Splinter pulled his robe closer around himself, "You are all still young and innocent, including you, Artemisia, I do not want that man ruining your childhood in this way, or in any other..."

A guilty look washed over Artemisia's face, but it quickly hardened back to anger. Leonardo saw this, but ignored it, looking at the clock on the wall, "We should go for patrol now, it's getting kinda late."

Leo, Mikey, and Donnie started to grab their weapons, Raphael started to reach for his sai, but Splinter stopped him, "You are not going, Raphael, you are grounded, remember?" he said sternly.

Raph sighed, but nodded, "Hai, sensei."

"Riiiight... Art, why don't you come with us?" Leonardo suggested once he realized Raphael couldn't come.

His sister shrugged, "Okay..." she got her weapons and left with her younger brothers.

Once they were gone, Splinter yanked his staff from what once was the TV, "Come help me clean this mess up, Raphael..." he said.

A/N: I messed this thing up somehow... Anyway, sorry this took me FOREVER to write! Feel free to offer ideas and please tell me what you think! :-P


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own Art and Masaru._**

**Sorry for the shortness, I got in my first car crash the other day and I'm still a little shaken up. But don't worry, everyone is okay!**

**Enjoy! And thanks for reading! Comments and ideas are recommended!**

* * *

Artemisia sighed, her and her red-clad brother weren't exactly getting along like they used to. But for her other three siblings, she faked a smile and did her best to seem happy, too bad Donatello saw right through her act.

"You don't have to fake being happy, Art." Donnie spoke.

Art frowned, "but I'm not faking, Donatello." she objected.

Don looked at her, and she looked at him back, "What?"

"Never mind..." he breathed, rolling his eyes.

Artemisia truly smiled for the first time that night, "Okay."

Then Michelangelo whispered to Donatello, "What's her deal?"

"She's just upset about her and Raph, Mikey. Just stay out of her way until she cools off, okay?" answered the brainy turtle.

Leonardo skidded to a stop and shushed his siblings, "Somthing is going on down there..." he informed in a hushed voice.

"What's going on?" Asked Art idiotically.

Leonardo gave her one of those 'are you stupid or something?' looks.

Artemisia smacked her forehead, "And now you hate me too." she muttered.

"No I don't. Just listen..." Leo instructed.

Again, Mikey gave a questioning look to his purple masked brother. Donnie only shrugged in response.

A gruff voice came up from the alley, "Give us the money. Now."

Then a wimpy voice came back, "O-okay. Please don't hurt me!"

That was enough for the turtles to know they needed to intervene. Leo started making hand signals that meant, " Art and I will take down the attackers. Mikey and Donnie will get the victim out of there."

"Everybody got it?" he asked.

They nodded vigorously, and Leo smiled.

"On my mark." he held up three fingers and started counting down, "Three... Two... NOW!"

The turtles jumped down and found six Purple Dragons threatening a small and dorky business owner.

Before Leonardo had a chance to even draw a blade, Artemisia had already taken out all six without even worrying about her weapons and the victim was staring into the shadows, wondering what had just happened.

That's when Donnie said, "You should get out of here. Before more come."

"Who- who are you?" requested the man in a small voice.

"It's better that you don't know, dude. Now, please leave so you won't get hurt." Mikey said kindly.

The little man nodded and ran away in a hurry.

They sighed and climbed back onto the roof.

"Dude, Leo, you didn't even do anything! Art was all 'You punks are goin' down!' and just beat them up in five seconds flat!" Cried Michelangelo.

Art crossed her arms, "You timed me?"

Her brother nodded, "Dudette, I time everyone!"

She nodded slowly, "Oookkaaayy..."

"Feel better Artemisia?" asked Leonardo.

Art smiled, "Yeah, actually I do feel- Wait, you let me take them all out on purpose didn't you?!"

"I had to do something! And to be honest, beating up a bunch of bad guys is one of the best ways to blow off steam..." Answered Leo.

Artemisia let her jaw drop, "You're the best, worst, most horribly awesome leader I've ever met..."

"Thanks?"

"Your welcome."

Then Michelangelo's stomach growled, "Can we stop and get a pizza on the way back guys? My stomach is talking to me..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own Artemesia and Masaru!**

**Okay, so this is actually a few weeks after Art returned. She had just met April and they befriended each other or whatever. Raphie isn't grounded anymore, and they haven't really heard from Masaru since the TV incident. Artemisia has calmed down, though she still has a habit of hurting anyone who disturbs her slumber.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It was nice meeting you Artemesia! Bye guys!" April called as she left the lair.

The five turtles waved, "Bye!"

Leo and Raph headed to the dojo as Mikey darted to the kitchen, and Donnie started walking to his lab. Artemisia stood for a second, a half smile forming on her face.

"Hey, Donnie! Wait up!" she yelled, running after her sibling.

Donatello held the door to his lab open as he saw her running in, "Can I help you with something Art?" he asked, noticing her smile.

"Do you like April?"

His cheeks flushed and he collapsed into a computer chair, Donnie twisted it around to face his desk and tapped the touchpad to wake up his laptop, "Maybe..." he answered quietly.

Art sat on the ledge of the desk, "C'mon bro... I'm your sister, you know you can tell me anything! Especially about girls..."

Donnie glanced at her, "Since when were you interested in my lovelife?"

"Ever since you started talking about April... Just the way you described her 'beautiful red hair' and those 'endearing blue eyes' of hers... You definitely have a crush. Boys only talk about girls like that if they like her..." she answered, kicking her legs back and forth.

Her little brother sighed, "So what if I do like her? She'll never like me back..."

Artemesia's grin grew larger, "Never say never Donnie boy! I am a love doctor..."

"You are, are you?" Donnie smiled.

"Yes! Every girl is! Trust me on this Donnie, she'll come around... She just needs... A little encouragement from a friend...And I am just the one to do it!" Art was barely able to keep herself calm.

"Artemisia..." Donatello started.

She giggled, "Relax Donnie, I'll just brag about you until you get the guts to steal her heart!"

Donatello looked at his sister, "Steal her heart?"

"You know..." she poked his arm, " Don't play dumb with me! Raph told me about that chart you made!"

In an effort to change the subject, Donnie quickly said, " You and Raph finally made up?"

Artemisia got the hint, "Boys..." she mumbled, "Uh, yeah... Sorta. Master Splinter made us apologize to each other last night... Have you noticed he's been acting a bit strange lately? Or is he always... ya know..."

"Master Splinter?"

she nodded.

"Yeah, he's been acting differently ever since you came home..."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Art. He is probably just shocked that his little girl came back after all of these years!"

She laughed, "Maybe... You know, we haven't heard from Masaru after he possessed the TV..."

Donnie nodded in agreement, "You're right, we haven't... And we haven't gotten a new television yet either. Mikey has his gameboy... but Leo can't watch Space Heroes anymore, I think it's starting to drive him crazy."

"Oh, I love Space Heroes!" Artemisia cried.

"Leo will be happy to hear that..." He replied.

"Hear what?" Leonardo came into the lab.

Donnie and Art looked at each other.

Leo grew suspicious, "Guys?"

Donatello pointed at their sister, "Art likes Space Heroes, Leo, you're not alone anymore!"

He smiled, "Woah, you do?"

Artemisia got off the desk, "Yeah, it was the only good cartoon on in Japan while I was growing up."

"Well, who's your favorite character?!"

"Celestial! She was a bad guy, but she has these tricks that are so awesome!" Artemisia answered excitedly.

The two smiled at each other.

Donatello got up and grabbed an old broom that was leaning on the wall, "Okay, all Space Heroes fans out!" he whacked both of their shells.

Art and Leo raced to the exit as Donnie shooed them away. Once they were out Donatello slammed the door saying, "Sorry guys, but you can both fangirl about it without me. I have work to do!"

Leonardo crossed his arms, "Hey, I'm not a girl!"

Art rubbed her shell, "Couldn't he have just hit us with his bo?"

"Well a broom is more traditional..." Leo reasoned.

She looked at him.

He shrugged, "It's true..."

"Yeah but we aren't cats and dogs!" she argued.

Leonardo nodded, "You're right, we're turtles..."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Now I kinda want to watch Space Heroes..."

"What? Now there's two of them?! Agh, just turn me into turtle soup!" Raphael complained.

The other two turtles turned around, "C'mon Raph, Space Heroes is a great show!" Leo said.

Raph shook his head, "Nerds..."

"Just be glad I don't obsess with it like Leo does, Raphael..." Art added.

Mikey came walking in then with a big pot in one hand, stirring the substance inside with a wooden spoon in the other, "Hey dudes, and dudette, I improved my pizza soup if anybody is up for it?"

"Pizza soup?" Artemisia asked, obviously wary.

Mikey smiled, "Yeah sis! My good friend Leatherhead loves this stuff! Now I'm just trying to get my family to like it too!"

The three of them peeked inside the pot, and what they saw wasn't very appetizing.

"Eh, I don't know Mikey..." Leo hesitated.

"Why is it bubbling? I don't think so Michelangelo..." Raph claimed.

Mikey gave puppydog eyes toward his older sister.

She took a step back, "If I try this stuff, you two are tasting it with me." she pointed at Leo and Raph.

They almost ran away, if Art hadn't grabbed their shells and plopped them on the ground they would have been topside by now.

"Okay, you ready Arty?" Mikey asked, giving her the spoon.

She dipped it in, but before she put the spoonful in her mouth she said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Artemisia put it in her mouth and swallowed, she managed to smile, but shivered at the aftertaste, "Needs to be sweeter Mikey..."

She shoved the spoon in Raph's hand, "Your turn."

He had the same reaction as Art, but he grimaced instead of smiled at his little brother.

Then it was Leo's turn, he carefully sipped it and almost spit it out, but he forced a smile, "Very... Bracing Mikey..."

Michelangelo sighed, "I know you guys didn't like it, but thanks for trying it anyway..." he got up and went back to the kitchen.

Once he was out of earshot, Art said, "Anybody else feel an intense need to puke now?"

The others nodded, holding their stomachs and groaning.

"Let's not tell Mikey about this alright?" Leo moaned.

"Alright." they agreed.

* * *

**A/N: I do intend on making the next chapters longer and might even go back in time if you guys want me to. Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to offer ideas and share your thoughts! I really enjoy this!**


End file.
